ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Agitator
Agitator was a heavyweight robot that competed in the last 2 seasons of BattleBots. It was a red and white rectangular robot with pointed edges, armed with a blue spinning blade. It was built by Team Robot Dojo. It did decently in competition but never made it very far. The robot actually had the number of wheels decreased to four for Season 5.0, meaning it was 3 mph faster (5 mph in Season 4.0 and 8 mph in Season 5.0). The team also entered the heavyweight division of Season 3.0 and 4.0 with PyRAMidroid. Agitator was originally going to be named PyRAMidrone but was renamed because co-builder Becky Konshak said the PyRAM theme was getting too hard to say. Agitator competed in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as Propeller-Head, reaching the Grand Final. It was later sold to Team Kill-U-Lator, and competed one more time in the 2004 NPC Charity Open as BladeSpinner. Robot History Season 4.0 Agitator's first ever opponent was Terror. Terror and Agitator crashed together hard, and Agitator's spinner stopped cold from full speed. Another hard hit and it bent and stopped for good. Surprisingly, though, after Agitator's spinner died, it switched tactics and began to out push the rambot. Agitator slammed Terror into the spikestrip several times, until Terror got stuck and/or died, and won on a 37-8 judge's decision. Tripulta Raptor was Agitator's next opponent. The spinner's weapon hit Tripulta Raptor's jaws a few times, but they did not break. Raptor was able to stop the spin, but unable to get a bite before Agitator escaped. Tripulta Raptor stopped Agitator again and this time it did get it's jaws onto Agitator, but when Tripulta Raptor tried to lift, Agitator stayed right on the ground and Tripulta Raptor's back end lifted up. Tripulta Raptor had to let Agitator go. Another bite, and the same thing happened. Agitator dragged Tripulta alongside the wall and up onto the spikestrip, flipping it on it's side. Agitator had the match then, but kept at it, tearing up Tripulta Raptor's tangle of exposed hydraulic lines and spilling oil onto the floor. Tripulta Raptor was being counted out and Agitator won by KO. This win put Agitator to the TV rounds, where it faced Silverback. In the beginning, Agitator hangs a sharp right while it started spinning its weapon. Silverback follows and skids off into the pulverizer. Silverback raised its lifting arm and takes two hits from Agitator. Silverback charged straight at Agitator and flipped itself in the process. As Silverback tries to self-right, Agitator gives it a hit and Silverback managed to get back onto its feet. Agitator starts spinning up again and gives Silverback a couple of hits, but these hits stopped the spinning hammers. Silverback meets Agitator face-to-face and Silverback tries to lift it, but Agitator slips off before any inversion can happen. While Silverback adjusts its weapon, Agitator hits it with its spinning hammers. Silverback appears to be having just a little bit of trouble, with the weapon responding later than it should be. Silverback raised the arm back down and Agitator continues hitting Silverback. Silverback drives onto Agitator, then slips off. As Agitator started spinning its hammers again, Silverback charges straight at Agitator and stopped its spinning hammers. After this, Silverback pushes Agitator against the spikestrip and left a dent in the base of the screws. Silverback tries to pin Agitator, but Agitator escapes. Silverback drives over Agitator and it started spinning the hammers again, where Silverback bounced around by them. Silverback then pushed Agitator into the screws. Agitator drove itself onto the killsaws and tossed it into the front of Silverback's lifting arm. Silverback takes a shot from the killsaws and Agitator drives into Silverback. Silverback charges into Agitator again and flips itself over Agitator. Silverback self-rights under the pulverizer and tries to push Agitator into the arena wall again, but Agitator slips off. Silverback drives completely over Agitator again and Silverback tries to push Agitator, but Agitator turns it around and pushes Silverback into the arena wall. Silverback bounces off of Agitator's non-spinning weapon again and the time ran out. Silverback won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Agitator was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Agitator couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Agitator's first match in Season 5.0 was against Grim Reaper. As it turned out, Agitator's weapon was at the right height and managed to chop off Grim Reaper's aerial, causing Grim Reaper to stop moving. Grim Reaper was counted out and Agitator won the match by KO at 10 seconds, making it the shortest match in Battlebots history. This win put Agitator to the next preliminary round, where it faced Sharp Cheese. Agitator won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Center Punch. Center Punch won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Agitator was eliminated from the tournament again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots from Colorado